Team Free Will pranks
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Team Free Will has a prank war. (Destiel in later chapters)
1. Cas's first prank

"Hey, Sam. Watch this," Dean said with a smirk. Sam looked up suspiciously at his brother. "Hey, Cas! Can you come down here?" There was a rustling of feathers and Cas appeared behind Dean. Dean smiled. "I think it's time you learned to do the dishes." Little did Cas know that Dean had put a rubber band around the sprayer of the sink and was going to give Cas his first prank.

"Um okay, Dean," Cas said confused. Dean smiled larger and directed Cas over to the sink.

"Okay the first thing you do is turn on the sink. You know how to do that right?" Dean asked, smirking now. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know how," Cas said, slightly annoyed. Dean stepped back and put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay. Now turn on the sink," Dean said with a large smirk. Realization dawned on Sam's face.

"Wait, Cas-" Sam started, but it was too late. Cas had already turned on the water and got a full blast of it all over his trench coat and slightly on his face. Cas stepped back alarmed, but hadn't turned of the sink, so he was still getting sprayed with water. He desperately tried to block the water with his hands. He stepped to the side and turned of the sink. He turned to glare at Dean. Dean was buckled over, laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"You think this is funny, Dean?" Cas asked angrily, which only made Dean laugh harder.

"No, I..think...this is...hilarious," Dean managed to say in between laughs. Sam tried to hide his laughter. Even though he felt bad for Cas, the look on his wet face was hard not to laugh at.

Cas wiped the water off his face and said, "You better watch your back, Winchester." before storming off.

"Yeah, whatever!" Dean shouted back, still laughing. Sam stopped laughing a little and looked at his brother.

"You're not the least bit scared of what Cas will do?" Sam asked, looking at Dean seriously. Dean laughed.

"Come on it's Cas. What's the worst he can do?" Dean asked, wiping tears.

The next few days consisted of Cas glaring at Dean and not speaking to him at all. He spoke to Sam, but whenever Dean would come into the room he would glare and then poof away. Dean rolled his eyes. "It was a stupid prank. He needs to get over himself!" Dean yelled for Cas to hear. Dean was okay with the glaring as long as he wast getting pranked. It was with a shock that the next day his beloved car was covered every where with stick notes. Dean ran out as quickly as he could.

"NO NO NO. NOT MY BABY! DAMMIT CAS!" Dean yelled, starting to rip the sticky notes off. He practically growled when he saw the the inside of his car had suffered the same fate.

"You said my name?" Cas appeared behind Dean with a smirk on his face. Dean turned around, seething.

"You are going to take these all off now," Dean said angrily. Cas laughed.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something I would do," Cas said with a smirk. Dean growled and tried to grab at Cas, but Cas was gone. He reappeared inside the motel room, laughing from the window. Dean angrily began to rip the sticky notes off his baby, all the while thinking of ways he was going to get the angel back. Sam saw Cas laughing and went outside to see what he was laughing at. Sam immediately burst out laughing when he saw. Dean ignored him.

"I told you so! You didn't think Cas would do anything bad," Sam said with a grin. Dean continued to ignore him, all the while pulling off more and more sticky notes. "Dude, this is going to take forever," Sam laughed and began to walk inside.

"You're not even going to help?" Dean asked, annoyed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You mess with the bull, you get the horns Dean. You started this. It's your own fault," Sam said and walked inside. Dean growled and kept pulling off sticky notes. He began to think of ways to get his brother back, too. By the time Dean had eventually gotten off all the sticky notes, it was late afternoon. Dean finally came back inside and slammed the door, seething. Cas looked up and smirked at him.

"Have a fun time, Dean?" Cas asked, smug. Dean gave him a death glare and lunged at him.

"You little-" Dean began. By the time Dean had reached him, Cas was no longer on the bed, but on the other side of the room. Dean angrily tried to run at him again, but Cas just poofed to the other side of the room again. Eventually, Dean got to tired of chasing him and said he was going out for food. Cas smirked with victory. When Dean came home Sam was asleep and Cas was no where to be found. _Coward_, Dean thought. Dean sat down and began to eat his burger while planning revenge. Dean smirked as he thought of something.


	2. Dean's revenge

The next day before Cas showed up, Dean put a little something in Cas's burger without Sam noticing. Sam did however question why Dean got Cas a burger.

"Think of it as a peace offering, Sammy," Dean said, hiding his smirk. Sam looked at Dean suspiciously.

"Sure...," Sam said, no believing it. Just then, Cas popped up. Dean ignored him and began to eat his burger.

"Is this for me?" Cas asked, pointing to the burger. Sam rolled his eyes and decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I know how much you love burgers, and I know how you've been having a hard time," Sam said, looking pointedly at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes, but smirked slightly, his brother had slightly redeemed himself for not helping with the sticky notes. Cas smiled and sat down. He picked up his burger and took a bite. As soon as he did, his mouth was on fire. Cas's eyes widened and began to water. Cas ran to the sink and frantically shoved water in his mouth. It wasn't helping. Dean rolled with laughter. Cas quickly ran over and took Sam's drink.

"Hey!" Sam said trying to grab his drink back, but Cas was on the other said of the room. Dean continued to laugh. Sam looked at Dean.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked. Dean laughed more.

"I may have put a lot of jalapeno sauce on his burger," Dean said, laughing harder. Cas, having finished Sam's drink, which only seemed to dim the fire in his mouth, started towards Dean with a murderous look in his eyes. Dean, too busy laughing to notice, was surprised when he was lifted by his shirt and face-to-face with Cas.

"You will pay for this, Dean. I thought you learned your lesson," Cas basically growled. Dean, after recovering from the shock, rolled his eyes.

"Oh angel, I couldn't let you get off that easily, now could I?" Dean said with a forced laugh. He would be lying if he said he didn't find Cas a little intimidating. He was worried of what Cas had planned for him. Dean swallowed nervously under Cas's glare.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Dean. Don't pretend that you aren't afraid," Cas snarled and dropped Dean. Dean slumped to the ground and forced himself to roll his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of a friggin' angel," Dean lied, standing up. Cas turned to glare at him.

"You should be," Cas retorted and stormed out the door.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared," Dean said and forced a laugh. Sam stared at his brother.

"You're toast, dude," Sam said, staring at him. Dean swallowed nervously.

"Can't you help protect me or something?" Dean asked nervously. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no. This is between you and Cas. I'm not getting the middle of it," Sam said sternly and walked over to eat his salad. "You owe me a drink."

"I owe you a drink?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. "Cas is the one who drank it."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Sam asked, annoyed. Dean glared at Sam and walked over to the T.V. He grabbed the remote and forcibly pressed the on button. He was going to get Sam.

The next day was torture for Dean. He was on edge constantly, wondering what Cas would do next. Every time Sam would make a loud noise Dean would jump and look around, this only made Sam want to do it more. Sam laughed every time he made Dean jump. Dean glared at him when he laughed. The only thing keeping him sane was that he had a prank in mind for Sam. The next night, Sam went to the store for a supply run. Dean smirked and put his plan into action.

Earlier, Dean had gone and bought clown every thing. Clown posters, stuffed clowns, clown pillows, and many other clown things. Dean smirked and began to put the clown posters up all around Sam's bed. He hid Sam's pillows and put the clown ones there instead. He put five stuffed clowns on the pillows and another five on the rest of the bed. He even stuffed one under the sheets. Dean stood back and admired his work. Now he waits.

"I'm back," Sam said, not looking up. He set the bags down and went to go sit on his bed. When he sat down, he felt something under him. He reached down and grabbed a stuffed clown. He looked at it, yelled, and threw it across the room. Dean began to laugh loudly. Sam jumped up and looked at his bed, shocked. Clowns, clowns everywhere. Sam gasped and backed away. By now, Dean was hunched over laughing so hard.

"That's not funny, Dean!" Sam yelled, embarrassed and furious. Dean only laughed harder.

"I..think..it...is...hilarious!" Dean said in between laughs. Sam scowled and began to rip down the clown posters. He grabbed one of the clown pillows and threw it a Dean. Dean threw it back and it hit Sam in the face, causing him to jump back. Sam threw all the clown pillows off and noticed something was missing.

"Where the hell are my pillows, Dean?" Sam asked angrily. Dean laughed.

"Sorry, little brother. Looks like you are going to have to sleep on Mr. Clown," Dean said, smirking. Sam started to walk over to Dean's bed to steal on of his pillows. Dean blocked his way. Sam growled and pushed Dean out of the way. Dean laughed and allowed him to take a pillow. Sam grabbed a pillow angrily and walked over to his bed. He hit a laughing Dean in the face with a stuffed clown. Sam set the pillow an glared at Dean. "What? You mess with the bull you get the horns right?"

"What did I do?" Sam asked annoyed. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't act innocent. You didn't help me with the post-it notes and you said I was on my own with, Cas. You couldn't help your big brother out," Dean said annoyed, but happy that he had successfully gotten his brother back. Sam glared at his brother.

"That's because I didn't want to get in the middle of it! It was your fault for messing with Cas in the first place!"Sam said angrily.

"Yeah, well whatever. You still could have helped," Dean said, going to sit on the couch. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," Sam said walking cautiously back to his bed, afraid that his brother had planted more clowns somewhere. Dean watched his brother and laughed. Sam quickly jumped into the bed to save himself from more embarrassment. He realized his mistake when he felt himself land on something. He jumped and quickly reached down to grabbed the stuffed clown. He scowled and threw the clown at his laughing brother.


	3. The plane

The next morning, Dean woke up on the couch. He groaned as he felt how sore he was. He slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn. He looked around, Sam was no where to be found, but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Dean felt uneasy as he remembered that Cas still had something planned for him. Dean looked around, still nervous. He wished that Cas would just do it and get it over with already. He hated the suspense, it was killing him. Suddenly the sound of rustling feathers came from behind Dean. Dean practically jumped out of his skin. He stood up so quickly that he became dizzy and had to sit down. He turned around to look at Cas.

"H-hey Cas. What are you doing here?" Dean asked uneasily. Dammit, he thought, it's obvious that I'm scared. Dean stood up, but did not leave from behind the couch. Cas smirked, sensing that he was scared.

"I just thought that you and I could use a little ride," Cas said and took a step towards Dean. Dean stubbled back. Suddenly, Cas was right in front of him and putting him fingers on Dean's head.

"Wait Ca-" Dean started but he stopped mid-sentence when he realized that they were on a plane. Dean's eyes widened and he began to look around frantically. He scowled when he saw who he was sitting next to. Cas was in the window seat and Sam was in the aisle seat. Dean looked over at Sam who was laughing at Dean's expression.

"Oh come on, Dean. It's just a plane," Sam said smugly. Dean eyes were still wide and his palms were beginning to sweat. "Think of this as a therapeutic moment." Dean gave Sam a death glared and looked over at a smug Cas to give him the same look.

"Don't look at me like that. This was Sam's idea," Cas said.

"Oh come on, you can't give me all the credit. You helped, too," Sam said with a smirk. Cas smirked as well.

"Yeah that's true," Cas said smugly. Dean glared at both of them. At that moment there was a lot of turbulence and the plane started to shake like crazy. Dean gripped the armrest so tight that he though he was going to break it. At this point he didn't care. Sam and Cas were laughing there heads off and if Dean wasn't gripping on to the arm rest for dear life, he would have punched them both.

"Alright, alright. You've gotten your revenge. Now get me the hell off of here," Dean practically growled. Sam and Cas smirked at each other.

"No, I don't think we will," Sam said smugly. Dean looked at his brother with wide and angry eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked angrily right before more turbulence came. Once again, Dean had to grip on the armrest for dear life. "Come on man!" Dean shouted desperately. Sam and Cas laughed.

"Maybe you'll think twice about pranking us next time," Sam said laughing at his brothers face. Dean turned angrily to Cas and gripped his trench coat, pushing him against the window.

"If you do not take me off this plane right now, so help me I-" Dean started before Cas pushed Dean away.

"You made me get sprayed with water, let me eat a hamburger with that devil sauce, and you scared Sam with clowns. Don't you think you deserve this?" Cas asked,  
>slightly grinning. Dean groaned<p>

"No. I don't think I deserve this," Dean said angrily. "Now get me off of here." Sam and Cas smirked at each other.

"Not until you say that 'Cas and Sam are the awesomest and most attractive beings in the world'," Sam said with a smirk. Dean scoffed.

"What? There's no way in hell I'm saying that," Dean said, annoyed. Cas shrugged.

"Well then I guess you aren't getting off this plane," Cas said smugly.

"Nope," Sam said, just as smug. Dean stared at them with angry eyes. There was more turbulence and Dean desperately grabbed onto his arm rests. Sam and Cas laughed more.

"I'm not saying something that's not true," Dean said stubbornly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"One, it is true. Two, your stubbornness is only going to make you stay on here longer. So, say it before Cas and I leave you here," Sam threatened. Dean crossed his arms defiantly until there was more turbulence. But this time he missed the hand rest and accidentally grabbed Cas's hand. Cas blushed.

"Um, Dean," Cas said uncomfortably. Sam looked over and began to laugh. Oh crap, Dean thought as he realized what he had grabbed. He quickly jerked his hand away and blushed. Cas looked around uncomfortably. Dean swallowed nervously.

"I, um-sorry," Dean stuttered. Sam was watching them both while laughing. Dean shot Sam a death glare, only making Sam laugh harder. Dean looked around, avoiding eye contact with Cas.

"Oh, sorry. Should I give you two some privacy?" Sam asked with a laugh. Cas blushed again.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped, shooting a glare at Sam.

"Are you sure? I mean, it seems like you were wanting make some moves on-ow!" Sam cut off short when Dean stepped hard on Sam's foot

"I said shut up, Sam!" Dean said angrily. Sam turned to look at Dean.

"Maybe I will leave," Sam said, starting to get up. Dean grabbed him arm, pulling him back down.

"Don't you dare leave," Dean said threateningly. Sam raised him eyebrows.

"Why not?" Sam asked with a slight knowing smirk.

"Because the most awkward thing in the world just happened to me. Don't you dare leave me alone with him," Dean said low enough so Cas wouldn't hear. Sam smirked.

"What's that Dean? You want to be alone with Cas?" Sam said very loudly. Cas looked over and blushed more. "Well in that case." Sam yanked his arm from Dean's grip and began to walk off. "I'll just give you two some privacy," Sam called over his shoulder. Dean angrily glared back at his brother.

"I am going to kill him," Dean growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) **

Cas was looking down at his lap uncomfortably. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Dean cleared his throat.

"Um, Cas, I'm sorry for, uh, grabbing your hand back there. I, uh, didn't mean to," Dean stuttered. Cas looked around some more

"I didn't mind," Cas said quietly. Dean looked over at Cas.

"What?" Dean asked. Cas blushed.

"Nothing. I just-it's okay," he said looking up at Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, good. I'm glad we got that out of the way," Dean said with a sigh. Cas looked down again. Dean looked around, not sure what to do or say. Sam peeked his head around the seat.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean turned to glare at Sam. Sam laughed and sat back down next to Dean. Dean punched Sam hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sam asked, holding his shoulder.

"That's for leaving me alone with him and putting me on this plane," Dean said angrily with a glare.

"I was hoping that you would have the guts to finally make a move on Cas, but I guess that didn't happen," Sam said with a sigh. Great, more sexual tension for him. Dean's emerald eyes widened to the size of plates and Cas turned tomato red.

"What?! Make a move on him? Why would I-" Dean started but was cut off by Sam.

"Oh, please don't make me explain it to you," Sam said with a sigh.

"Explain what to me?" Dean asked angrily. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know what."

"No, actually. I don't." Suddenly there was a rustling of feathers and Cas was gone. Dean and Sam turned to look where Cas was sitting a second ago. "Oh, hell no. He did not leave, he's my only way off this thing," Dean said, beginning to panic. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know, if you had admitted your feelings, he wouldn't have left," Sam said, looking at Dean. Dean turned to glare at his brother.

"What feelings? You're the one who made him leave by saying that I wanted to make a move on him," Dean growled.

"Correction, he left because you wouldn't admit that you wanted to make a move on him," Sam stated.

"Why in hell would he leave because of that?" Dean asked with his eyebrows furrowed together. Sam sighed loudly.

"Obviously, because he didn't want to keep hearing you deny that you like him that way," Sam stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't like me that way either, Sam. He's been doing his hardest to piss me off these past couple of weeks," Dean said with annoyance. Sam gave an exasperated sigh.

"That's because you guys were in a prank war and you were pissing him off too. That doesn't mean he still doesn't have feelings for you. He just didn't express them that much this week," Sam stated. Dean stared at him for a few seconds then glared him.

"Whatever, man. I'm not having this conversation with you," Dean said annoyed. Sam started to say something but Dean cut him off. "Sam, if you say one more word, I will punch you in your damn throat." Sam sighed and looked away. When will he ever admit it? Sam thought. There was more turbulence and Dean's eyes widened. He gripped onto the armrest so hard that his knuckles turned white. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean began to look around to see if Cas was just somewhere else on the plane. He was no where to be found.

"Dammit Cas! Get me off here!" Dean shouted. People began to look over at him worriedly.

"Maybe you should pray to him or something?" Sam suggested. Dean sighed and put his hands together.

"Dear Castiel, get your feathery ass up here and get me off here," Dean said with urgency. Nothing happened. "Come on, Cas!" Dean said quieter this time. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, come on Cas. Your boyfriend is sorry and he loves you," Sam said with a laugh. Dean whipped his head to look over at Sam angrily. Sam shrugged and laughed. "What? Just trying to help." Suddenly, Dean and Sam were both back in their cheap motel room. They both felt a hand on their shoulder and turned to see Cas, who has looked better. Cas lowered his hands and walked over to sit on one of the beds.


	5. Confessions

**So sorry for the late update. I had really bad writer's block :/ I might post one more chapter after this one, but I'm not sure. One again, thank you all for the lovely reviews :)**

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said. "Even though you are the one that put me on there in the first place..." Sam gave Dean a look. "...but thanks for getting me off."

"I think you got enough of our revenge," Cas said, looking skeptically at one of the motel's shampoo bottles. Dean and Sam shared a glance. Sam cleared his throat and nudged Dean. Dean swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concerned. Cas looked up.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Cas said, sounding a bit fake. Sam cleared his throat.

"Well I'm going to go get some food," Sam said, quickly beginning to walk towards the door.

"Sam!" Dean said sharply, not wanted another awkward moment with Cas. But, it was too late, Sam was already out the door with a wave. Dean sighed largely. He looked over at Cas. "Listen, Cas. About what happened on that plane. Sam was just-" Dean started, but interrupted by Cas.

"No, I get it. Sam was stupid enough to think that you had feelings for me," Cas said, sounding hurt and slightly angry. Realization dawned on Dean.

"Oh my god...you do have feelings for me," Dean breathed with wide eyes. Cas continued to look down.

"It's obvious that my feelings are one sided so it doesn't matter," Cas said sadly. Dean continued to stare at Cas. Dean had realized that he was starting to have feelings for Cas a long time ago. But, he had kept trying to push those feelings away and told himself that he couldn't have those feelings. That didn't work, of course. The feelings were too strong to just be ignored. He definitely never thought that Cas liked him that way, too. Dean swallowed.

"Cas, look at me," Dean said softly. Cas didn't listen and kept his head down. Dean sighed and walked over to Cas. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with Cas. Cas swallowed. Dean lifted Cas's head with his hand. Emerald eyes stared into crystal blue.  
>"Your feelings aren't one sided," Dean admitted. Cas's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. Dean's face broke out into a smile and he quickly met Cas's agape lips with his own. Cas quickly came to his senses and put his arm around Dean's neck and Dean smiled. Cas felt Dean smile against his lips and smiled as well. He kissed Dean back passionately and drug his fingers through Dean hair.<p>

"Finally!" A voice came for the doorway. Dean and Cas broke away to see a beaming Sam in the doorway. Dean and Cas both blushed. "Oh, don't let me interrupt," Sam said, walking out the door with a smirk.


End file.
